english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Laraine Newman
Laraine Newman (born March 2, 1952) is an American actress, comedienne, voice actress and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Lois Foutley, Andrew, Audience Member#1 (ep12), Book Club Member (ep4), Clerk (ep10), Coffee Employee (ep51), Gregg (ep8), Jean-Pierre, Librarian (ep7), Mrs. Gumfrey (ep2), Old Lady (ep54), Quarterback, Rhesus, Seamstress (ep18), Silver Haired Woman, Teen Lover Boy (ep20), Terrence *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Lily (ep22) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Ms. Minerva (ep36) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Female Security Guard (ep6), Professor Salazar (ep6), Running Girl (ep6) *Beware the Batman (2014) - Diner Owner (ep17) *CatDog (1998) - The Ingrid Twins *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - 50's Ghost Jock, Pam, Talk Show Hostess (ep20), Tetslaff, Woman (ep39) *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Aurora (ep6), Professor Hootsburg *Disney Jungle Junction (2009) - Carla *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016) - Ms. White, Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Kaia *Disney Sofia the First (2016) - Marla (ep74), Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Amber, Gran, Mosh, Pram (ep6) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Yan Fan (ep47) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Pajuna, Mama Dragon, The Piper (ep19), Torvil (ep15) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013) - Queen Invicta (ep5) *Father of the Pride (2004) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Crossing Guard (ep3), Girl#2 (ep3), Granny (ep3) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001) - Debbie (ep2), Sybil Scussler (ep2) *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Amelia Earhart (ep19), Charity Bazaar, Histeria Kid Chorus, Joan of Arc, Mary Todd Lincoln, Miss Information, Sarah Coopersmith (ep28) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Medusa (ep5) *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Giselle (ep38), Housewife (ep45), Secretary (ep47) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Julia *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Grandma Snaggletooth (ep34) *Static Shock (2000) - Mrs. Price (ep7) *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Toby Raynes *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Queen Jipjurrulac (ep2) *The Goode Family (2009) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Baby Doll/Mary Louise Dahl (ep9) *The Oblongs (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1998) - Eve (ep39), Harem Girl (ep22), Laura Fontlejoy (ep41), Trudy (ep6) *The Tick (1996) - Flying Squirell (ep36) *The Wild Thornberrys (2003) - Brianag, Young Woman (ep89) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Dr. Marion O'Keefe (ep21) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Wor-El (ep17) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Marjorie (ep23) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2013) - Ligea, Maia (ep68), Sage (ep64) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Gwen, Mother Sheep *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Newscaster#3 *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Betty Sue Lou, Courtney, Kate, Lefty, Smelga Strudel *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Wicked Witch of The West *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Elf Elder's Wife *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - The Wicked Witch of The West 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Snooty Boy's Friend *Battle for Terra (2007) - Toy Merchant *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Glummox Mom *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Hostess *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Meena's Grandmother, Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Female Townsfolk 1, Female Townsfolk 2 *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney The Doc Files (2014) - Aurora (ep10) *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Mom's Fear *Eddie's Life Coach (2017) - Eddie's Mom *Psyko Ferret (2000) - Fletcher Veinous 'TV Specials' *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Samantha *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Queen Jip Jorulac (ep2) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Betsy 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Additional Voices *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Mandragora, Tharma Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Grandma, Queen Bee, Woman *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - NPC (Wise Woman), Sheva Whitefeather *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Alien Queen Jipporulac 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. External Links *larainenewman.com (Resume) Category:American Voice Actors